The Fate Of Two
by InsaneVampire
Summary: Hermione Takes in Draco Malfoy, for his protection...but in the process, makes herself a new found love, and a new attitude...Then What happens when Ron and Harry, and even Hermione's worst enemies(Draco's friends) find out about the two's summer of love.


The Fate Of Two  
  
Hermione was in her room, laying in bed, reading a new book on the topic of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is odd because she doesn't go to either school. She goes to Hogwarts a History, and has memorized it, so maybe she decided to read the other too...Beauxbatons school is located in an unknown location, in which no one but wizards and witches – but notall of them – know the exact place in which it sets. Hermione put the book down on her dresser, nex to her, and laid down to sleep. She had fallen asleep only minutes when sa loudtapping noise on her window, woke her with a start.  
"What? Who's there?" She asked, a little frightened...she heard the tapping noise again. She quickly jumped out of bed, and rushed to where the sound was coming, over by her window...A pebble hit the window, and fell down about 13 feet to the ground...Hermione opened the window, and another pebble hit her in the face.  
"ouch!" Hermione said somewhat angrily, rubbing her nose. "Who is there?" She called into the darkness of the night, in her streets of London.  
A boy answered, a drawling voice, infact. "Its me you prat..." He had quite the attitufe towards her, seeing as he was truy to get her attention.  
"Erm-"She studdered sleepily. "Ron? Is that you? Harry?" She couldn't see, and she was too tired to recognize the voice.  
  
"Are you mental, Mudblood...?" He said again. "Its malfoy...Draco...from school."  
"What?!" Hermione choked, rubbing her eyes, and running back away from the window, to get a flashlight...which was luckily on the shelf five feet away from the window...She rushed back to the window, and flashed it towards the sound of his voice.  
  
It was him. Her only enemy...Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy...you idiot...What are you doing at my house?" She asked him angrily, the hand with the flashlight, shaking vigorously.  
"Well, I have come to see you, of course." He said sarcastically. She scowled, although he couldn't really see her face the flashlight was blinding him. "Will you please turn that off, its hurting my eyes."  
She turned it off, and said. "come to my door." And left her room, going downstairs.  
I don't know why I am came here...to the mudblood friend of Potter's. Draco thought. But I had to get away from them, I had no where else to be safe. This is perfect...He stood there at her door waiting for her to open it. Then he heard a voice.  
"Back away form my door, Malfoy." Hermione said somewhat annoyed. "I'm not letting you in."  
"Like I want to come into your filthy house, Granger." He answered rudely, and she said something that sounded like "then why don't you leave." And he decided he had no choice to be nice.  
"Mud- Hermione...please let me in, I am in trouble." He said.  
"What? In trouble with who? What did you do?" She asked opening the door a little so she could hear him better. "Why are you here?"  
  
Draco stood there, shivering, because it started to rain. It was cold, too...Which was odd because it was still summer. He shivered, then stepped up a little to the door, to stand under the roof-thingy that stopped the rain. "please, its cold...I'll explain in a minute if you let me in. I can't go back home." He said rather politely for him. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Draco Malfoy was at her house, trying to get into her house...at the end of the summer, when all he did was loath her in school. She opened the door, and motioned for him to come inside. She looked angry, and she was wearing muggle clothing, in which Malfoy rolled his eyes and snorted at her. He always hated muggles, and for the past 5 years all he did was call Hermione a Mudblood. "Do you want to go back out there, Malfoy?" She asked testily. He frowned. "no" was all that came out of his mouth. "you don't have a house-elf." Malfoy wondered. "who does the work around here, this place is all...muggle like...clean..." She laughed at this comment. "no I don't have a house-elf...its slave labor." Hermione told him, rudely. "now will you please tell me why you have come to my house...?" "yes, that –"He started. "My parents...they are trying to kill me. The ministry wants them in jail...Both are death eaters, see." "Yes, I know..." She said, and he stared. "continue..." "Well...My parents...they realized I had overheard a plan to kill – someone...Their plan, and Vo- you-know-who's."  
"Cant say his name, eh?" Hermione snorted. He scowled.  
  
"Can I finish my story Mudblood? Or would you like to add anymore  
comments?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She really did care  
about what he was saying, but only in the sence that Voldemort was  
Harry's- her best friend- enemy. So she listened intently for the rest  
of his story.  
"Ok...So I heard my parents discussing something about their next plot  
to kill...people. And they mentioned that V- you-know-who" (Hermione  
rolled her eyes, but listened). "Was going to kill...Well, me. So I  
decided to go somewhere that I would be safe, and I couldn't go to the  
Dursley's-"He was interrupted again.  
"How do you know about the Dursley's?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
"Harry's uncle and aunt...who doesn't know? Remember Hermione...everyone  
in the school knows Harry's story, and always-"  
"okay, Okay...go on with your story...You heard your parents say  
Voldemort's orders were to kill you, right? And then...?"  
"He said he doesn't care...something about, killing other people in the  
school. People- death eaters that went free...Snape, for instance...My  
parents came up to my room, trying to kill me, they were. They had  
their wands ready...Said...Said they would kill me...but I had left., I flew  
out my window." He finished. "I had to come to you- because-because  
you're a muggle, and you'd be safest. I didn't want to go to poor  
Weasley's because...well I just thought-"  
"that's a first..." Hermione said serious. "Malfoy...You want protection  
from someone you hate...someone you always insist on hurting, and all  
that you do. Why?"  
"Because I am in trouble...don't you listen? I could help you-help  
defeat Vo-"He paused for a moment, then looked confidently at  
hermione..."Voldemort." He finished and she actually grinned.  
"Ok...your staying on the couch..." Hermione told him, pointing into the  
living room...He took out his wand, and she backed up looking  
frightened.  
"I'm just taking it out of my pocket...I don't want to break it." He  
said, grinning as if he thought it was amusing...then he walked over to  
the couch, layed down, and instantly, as Hermione went to the closet  
to get a pillow, and turned around, fell fast asleep. She just left  
him there, without the pillow and went to bed, upstairs in her room.  
When she woke up 


End file.
